Bad Before Good
by the kid that could
Summary: The Sequel to the Long Run. The team has a lot more to deal with other than their recent loss, including Laurel and something bigger.
1. the fresh start

**Annnnnd we are back! After a little break, my friends and I have come up with all new ideas, maybe some twists and turns. This sequel will probably go 75/25 hero:villain ratio, meaning that a little bit of the story will revolve around the villain, and the rest will revolve around the villain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sequel to write :D (We're picking up where we left off) **

_**the funeral reception.**_

"Cynthia, meet Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America."

Cynthia suddenly had the gall to let out a harsh laugh as she glanced up at 'Captain America'. "Let me guess, he's my dad? What are the odds, right? First, my sister dying, and now you're finally here," She simply stopped speaking as she realized that it wasn't a joke, that no one looked to be in a gaming mood, and her face dropped, "after fourteen years." The girl's brows furrowed, her fists clenching.

Steve looked down at Cynthia, glancing at Nick before starting to talk. "I… I'm sorry." He said quietly, knowing it wasn't enough. The cup Cynthia held was crushed in her hand, and she took a small step forward. "Let me tell you," she started, hesitating, "why that's bullshit." Steve seemed taken aback by his daughter's language, but remained quiet.

Cynthia paused before talking again, almost losing herself in her words. "You weren't there, and you have terrible timing, 'Captain America'!"

_**Back at S.H.I.E.L.D, briefing room, 5:32 pm. **_

_**Clint Barton and Natasha Barton.**_

"What if he doesn't like us?" the archer had asked his wife, giving her a glance. The redhead known as Natasha Romanoff smiled softly and shook her head.

"He will, Clint. Trust me."

Upon that five word sentence, Dwayne had shut the door behind him, his back turned to them. The room was silent, the agents sitting at the table tensing up considering they hadn't noticed Dwayne coming in. It wasn't like they were getting old – Dwayne must have been learning well.

Turning around, Dwayne held back a small gasp upon seeing his parents for the first time, and just sat at the table with slow movements instead. He was silent, staring at his parents for the longest time before Clint actually said something.

"I've seen you shoot. You're pretty good, y'know."

Dwayne was silent.

"Listen, it would be easier if we just came out with it," the redhead's calm voice cut through the atmosphere easily, "I'm Natasha Barton," Nat introduced herself, holding out a hand for Dwayne to shake, "and this is Clint Barton." She nodded at the man sitting next to her with a broad smile on his face, "we're your parents."

Dwayne's eyes went wide, but he still smiled.

_**briefing room, 6:17 pm**_

_**Anthony Stark and Pepper Stark. **_

Lauren notices the dark haired man has a circle of light glowing through his shirt, just like hers. Her face brightens, feeling genuinely happy. She sits at the table, greeted by smiling faces, and she knows that these two are hers, and that she is theirs.

"Hey, kid."

"Hi, dad."

Lauren turns to Pepper, and holds out a hand, smiling, "I'm Lauren. Lauren Noel…"

Pepper nods, and glances at Tony, "We know. Your name is Lauren Noel Stark. I'm Pepper."

Lauren has millions of questions already, and she holds a hand out for her father to shake. He does, his grip firm, and longing.

"How's the suit?" Tony asks, cracking his knuckles.

"It's great – the mechanics, the design, the genius, the – the everything! It's genius. It was surprisingly easy to build, too."

"I designed it that way, sweetie."

Lauren smiles at the 'sweetie', and realizes she now has someone to ask for help without getting a weird look.

Pepper puts a hand on Lauren's, and the two make eye contact. Glorious, amazing, familiar eye contact. "We have a surprise for you – well, more for the team."

"What is it?"

"We've built a facility for you and your friends – it's really nice. We put all the toys in there for your buddy Rex, and a workout room, a kitchen, everything. Plus, an allowance. All in New York City."

Tony is next, "I also put an AI in there. There are directions on the counter, alright? Nick will escort you guys there after everything here is done with."

Lauren's face twists from shock, to happiness – the gift sounds amazing, and there is nothing else on her mind. "Thank you two, so, so much. I – we'll take good care of it."

_**briefing room, 6:58 pm.**_

_**Bruce Banner and Darcy Banner.**_

Rex smiles upon coming in, and so do Bruce and Darcy. They're just happy to see that they're little (for the most part) boy is safe. He sits down, leaning forward a little to hug them both at the same time, wrapping one arm around their necks to do so. He sits back down, teary-eyed, trying so hard to contain himself, to keep from bouncing off the walls. He knows that these are the people that will accept him for what he really is. A monster he can barely control.

Darcy is a little teary-eyed, and Bruce reaches over to set a hand on Rex's shoulder – trying to initiate conversation.

"I heard of you after a while from Lauren's dad – Tony Stark. Have you heard of him?"

Rex nods slightly, remembering when Lauren told Rex about some labels on the parts of the suit that said _Stark Industries_.

"Well, anyway – I'm assuming that was your first accident?"

Rex nods more enthusiastically, eyes wide, he can't believe it – does this man know what it's like? "Yeah, it was. It's a long story."

Bruce shakes his head, "No need to explain, it's fine. You and I, we have the same problem. I actually… gave it to you. I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner."

Darcy adjusts her glasses, and Rex studies her, realizing he got some of her features. Like poor eyesight, apparently. "I'm Darcy – I'm your mom. We're so happy to finally meet you. I only have one question, though, and I'm sorry," she leans in, bringing her voice to a whisper. Rex does the same. "Is that – the blonde girl, is she okay?"

Rex shook his head, "No. She's not okay. None of us are."

_**briefing room, 7: 28 pm. **_

_**Steve Rogers.**_

The two sat across each other in strict silence, Steve thinking about how to explain his daughter's existence to her.

Cynthia sat across from Steve, glaring daggers at him, thinking of possible scenarios that could play out, right here and now. One of them included Cynthia punching Captain America himself in the face.

"Let me explain," Steve started, fingers drumming against the cold table of the room.

"Please do."

"I – okay. I'm actually a super soldier that was enhanced in… nineteen forty. I'm about ninety or so years old by now."

"Okay, grandpa, go on."

Steve rolled his eyes at the 'grandpa' thing, and sighed. "It's not about me, though. A while ago, we started having kids. Clint and Nat got married, then Mrs. Potts and Tony, and boom – kids. Boom – pregnant. So one day, Tony talked me into donating, telling me it would be better if I had a successor, anyway. So I did – "

"Wait, we're – I'm a test tube baby?"

"Yes. I specifically chose a woman that looked like a girl I liked a long time ago… Peggy."

"Yeah, yeah – does this mean I'll live longer than I'm supposed to?"

"That and much more."

Cynthia sat back in her chair, eyes flickering to the side. She wondered what Delano would think if she was still here. "Well," she sighed, "this sucks."

_**dwayne's room, 8:14 pm.**_

The night had almost ended recently on a funny note, Nick telling Thor that he had a niece and Thor responding with 'Another?'

"_Odinson, did you know that your brother has yet another kid?" Fury asked, raising an eyebrow at Thor. Jane raised an eyebrow, coughing on her water out of sheer horror. _

_Thor blinked, throwing down his cup of water and stomping on it, "Another!"_

So Dwayne had changed out of his funeral clothes and into some basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt. Turning around, he nearly jumped out of his skin once he saw Laurel just sitting on his bed, legs crossed, along with her arms. Dwayne notices right away that she looks older – about sixteen-ish now.

His age.

He had first met Laurel in a hallway, and now here she was, sitting on his bed –

His reminiscent thoughts were interrupted by Laurel sighing. "I'm frightfully sorry to intrude, but I give my condolences to you and your… family."

Dwayne nods, backing away slightly, knowing he should be on his guard. Laurel stands, and Dwayne was right. She's taller. Almost taller than him.

"No, no – don't. I'm not here to cause any trouble, I promise you- I take breaks, unlike my father. I do give my condolences, once again – I was at the reception. No one noticed, thank the gods. It was terribly sad," While Laurel is speaking, Dwayne gets a good look at her for the first time. His first encounter full on with the girl who practically ruined Cynthia's life. Well, an accessory to ruining Cynthia's life.

She's taller, looks older. She looks… beautiful, Dwayne realizes. He steps back forward, ending up a few inches from Laurel. She notices, and becomes quiet.

"I… I, ah…" Laurel wets her lips, looking around to avoid Dwayne's wondering eyes.

"Shut up, now," Dwayne says, and leans in, catching her lips.

Laurel isn't exactly a master, but she knows what to do. She kisses him back, and turns her head. She feels hands on her shoulders.

Dwayne pulls away, and nods at her, giving her approval. She tastes like oranges and mint, for some reason. He likes it.

Laurel's porcelain face is on fire, and she looks away. "I have a plan," Dwayne is mulling over in his head what he just did, and the consequences, and quickly comes to the conclusion that no one will ever find out. He looks at Laurel, and nods.

"I'm in."


	2. majority rules

_**dwayne's room.**_

Laurel's eyes are cast downwards, a sign that she is thinking, and she stays in the position for at least two minutes before looking up at Dwayne again. "Since I need to carry this out in the simplest way possible, tell your friends that I'm here, call for backup and whatnot. "

"Wait, what?" Dwayne crossed the room to grab his communicator – he looked back at Laurel as if to make sure, and she nods.

"I just need you to do it. You'll understand soon."

Dwayne raised the device to his mouth, and called for backup, claiming that Laurel was here and she was in a 'threatening position'. Laurel smirked, going out into the hall and throwing him another glance before closing the door behind her.

Soon, S.H.I.E.L.D employees were handcuffing Laurel's hands, somewhat confused by the lack of resistance, and she was taken to the briefing room.

The team was called back there, as well.

_**briefing room. **_

Laurel had sat down in the head chair herself, without the guidance of the S.H.I.E.L.D officers, and smiled at them, tilting her head slightly, "Don't worry, sir. I have t controlled from here." She held up her handcuffed hands as proof. The officers made no attempt to leave, which Laurel was completely fine with.

In the short time she had to herself (kind of), she went over her plan in her head, and when she was finished – _You made me like this, Father. You made me do this. _

One by one, the team had come in, and then Fury. Dwayne first, then Lauren, Rex, and Cynthia and Fury.

"Surprise, surprise," Fury said, leaning on the table with one hand as the team took their seats around the table.

Cynthia glared at Laurel, while Dwayne just glanced between Fury and Laurel occasionally. Lauren and Rex just looked up at Fury, unquestioning. Laurel just stared at Fury with a look of amusement.

"Now that we have you again," Fury started, "I have no choice but to ask some questions."

"Ask away, man with one eye."

Dwayne snickered at this but was quiet once again when Cynthia shot a glare his way.

Fury rolled his eyes – or, eye – and raised a brow at Laurel, wondering why her behavior wasn't as hostile as the other encounters had been. "Where is Loki?"

Laurel thought for a long moment, because she genuinely had no idea where he was. He could be in any of the nine realms. Possibly Jotunheim, if anywhere. That was where their home was, anyway. "I do not know – for I am not his keeper. If anything, he is mine."

Fury accepted her answer, for now, and continued, "Why didn't you prevent Delano Clein's death?"

Laurel cast a sad look at Cynthia, who turned her head from Laurel, rejecting it. "I tried, but the girl put me down, you see. I was pushed down – I tried using some of my magic, but she was too overpowered my father's own magic." She explained, and Dwayne held a look of confusion on his face, wondering what the plan was himself.

She had never explained the plan to Dwayne, anyway…

Cynthia was quiet, but in her head, she was beating the shit out of Laurel six times over.

Nick Fury listened, staring ahead, and stroking his chin. Laurel stretched her arms out on the table, trying to somehow stretch her wrists in some way.

He looked back at Laurel, "What are you doing here?"

Laurel stood, deciding she should stretch her legs instead. She would need to be seen as confident, and she noticed the other officers in the room tense up and set heavy hands on their pistols. Her eyes darted everywhere for a minute before she put her eyes on Fury.

"I came here to give my condolences – but that is not the only reason. The threat my father puts up is still strong, whether his location is known or not. Your… team fights against the same evil I wish to fight against as well, and I only have one request," Laurel paused, sighing, and cracked her knuckles with the handcuffs on.

"I request a position in this team of yours."

The room was silent, as members of the team contemplated this, but Cynthia was the first one to speak.

"No. No. Absolutely not."

Nick held up a hand in her direction, to which she scoffed. "Your 'request' is awfully broad, Laurel. You seem like you could be a valuable ally, but this particular decision is for the team to make. All I have to say is – majority rules."

The team shared glances and glares among each other, but Lauren held up a hand first. Cynthia was shocked about this, asking why.

Lauren kept her hand up as a whole- hearted vote, and glanced at Laurel. "Listen, you guys. I know it's risky. I know it's weird. I don't care what you guys think, but I think she deserves a second chance."

Rex nodded, and raised a hand, "I agree with Lauren. I say it's time we give someone a second chance. Someone who needs it." He gave a small smile to Laurel, who returned it beautifully.

Laurel looked at Dwayne with those green eyes, and Dwayne's hand was immediately up in the air.

"What? Are you shitting me?" Cynthia shook her head, and punched Dwayne in the arm. "Why? Why! Just because she gives you doe eyes, you just…" She stood up in her place, and moved towards the door, planning to work the day off at the gym after she left on a last note.

"Y'know what? Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," She pointed at her siblings, and then at Nick, "you're cool, I'm out." Cynthia slammed the door behind her as she left, and that was it.

"So is she on the team now?" Dwayne asked, turning to Fury.

"I would say she is. After all, majority rules."

Laurel sighed with relief, and with a simple spell she muttered, the handcuffs cracked off and fell to the floor. She rubbed her wrists, and chuckled. "Thank you, all of you. These handcuffs were starting to aggravate me."


	3. green

A few days later, everyone, including Laurel, had been given access to the facility (via card keys) that Tony Stark (Tony friggin' Stark - billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist) had had constructed for them. It wasn't too shabby, the team had to admit. It was a disguised studio apartment - complete with the necessary appliances for Lauren and Rex, but with one downside. Only four rooms were available. Stark had begun constructing their new hideout when Delano was still very much alive and living, figuring that the twins would share a room.

Now that conversation had been awkward.

( _"So, guys... With Laurel here, where is she gonna stay?" Dwayne suddenly mentioned on the way there. Laurel wasn't in the vehicle of course, saying something about catching up later. _

_"What?" Cynthia chuckled, arching a brow, "Who said she's staying?" With a tilt of her head, the atmosphere had instantly become somewhat hostile. _

_"Hey, now, don't be like that!" Rex waved a hand, gaining Cynthia's attention, who just shrugged in response. "We're a team. Why not live like one?" _

_The four were silent, leaving an awkward feeling to settle over them._

_A beat. _

_"She can share with me." Lauren piped up, raising her index finger. _

_"Oh, well, then!" Cynthia rolled her eyes at her, and sighed, "I guess the whole 'super villian's insane daughter who killed my sister' situation is solved!"_ )

At the moment, everyone was looking around the fairly large studio apartment, their hideout! Their home away from home away from home! Finally, a legitimate place to themselves!

Fifty percent of the studio was made up of little gadgets and doo-wops and hiddlydoos, plus a sparring area - Lauren had found the manual to 'AI JARVIS 2.O'. Eh, it would come in handy when she needed it. For now, she was trying to get used to her new habitat.

Twenty-five percent of the studio were the team's actual rooms- name plates on the doors and everything. 'Nice touch,' Cynthia had thought before moving on to the next twenty-five percent of the studio. The others thought the nameplates were creepy.

The last bit of the hideout was the living room and the kitchen. As a house (or hideout?) warming gift(s), Tony and Pepper had given the place the lovely gift of fashion, style, personal touches, and IKEA, with a dash of everything for their tastes and rooms.

Bruce and Darcy had set up an Xbox 360, complete with Kinect and an arsenal of video games in the living room with a note that read- 'Have fun, Bruce says it'll help -Darcy'.

Rex would pay them back somehow.

Thor and Jane gifted the team with an extensive library of encyclopedias, novels, Shakespeare, mythology books, and... movies. Movies everywhere.

Natasha and Clint had gotten the kids something special. A collage of newspaper and magazine clippings featuring 'The Avengers'. The frame was huge, and the whole thing was hanging in the kitchen. It was Clint's idea, and Nat had reluctantly agreed to it.

The only thing they hadn't done for the team was grocery shop for them, the chrome fridge turning out empty, the only exception being a few cards. Debit, of course. Not to mention loaded.

* * *

Cynthia stood in the kitchen, and called for Lauren and Rex. Not that she could call anyone else- Dwayne was napping!

"Yes, what's wrong?" Rex pushed up his glasses, leaning on the counter. Lauren did the same fidgeting with the spice cabinet.

"Hey, um, I kind of need you guys to go grocery shopping. You guys are like, the most responsible, so..." Cynthia trailed off with the last part and reached in the fridge, grabbing two debit cards for the two of them.

"Oh yeah, boss," Lauren smirked, glancing at Rex, "Not a problem."

"Great. Rex, head to the grocer on the corner, please. Lauren, go to the Chocolate Bar. They have the best cookies."

With that, the two were off, Cynthia slinking back to her room.

She found out her room pretty much carried the whole rustic, vintage theme. Which she loved, and she was sure Delano would have loved it even more. With a quiet sigh, she plopped down on the bed and rested her head in her hands, deep breaths consuming her.

Somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew that she would have to get over Delano sometime. Although sometime would be a good word, Cynthia still preferred... Well, never. She never actually wanted to get over Delano. The girl feared that if she did, she would be forced to live with the fading memory of her twin- instead of half-heartedly pretending that Delano was still there by convincing herself that Delano just somehow faked her death, and was traveling the world under a new identity.

Ugh, who was she kidding.

* * *

Rex had been staring at the same chick for at least seven minutes and- he checked his watch- forty-seven seconds now.

This girl had just been standing around the peaches and plums for god knows how long, just glancing around nervously (or deviously?) on occasion. Rex had noticed. Oh, how he noticed. He wondered if she noticed him staring at her...

The boy had to admit, she was really pretty. What caught his eye first was the fiery red hair- similar to Delano's color. From a mile away, he could see the stranger's cobalt eyes, and the creamy pale skin, perfectly paired with the pale pink lips-

Okay. He was getting pretty poetic.

Time to talk to her.

He worked up the courage with another moment, and started walking towards the peaches, subtly, of course. He was doing well until- _where the hell did that bag come from_?!

He was falling head first until he caught himself, or the girl's hand? He couldn't tell, his world was falling apart. Rex brought her down with him, plus a dozen veggies.

Christ, had he made a scene. Damn.

"Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear, here let me help you up!" His cheeks burned a scarlet red, and he scrambled up, holding out a hand for her beige-drenched out to take.

Upon contact, Rex noticed her skin was ice-cold. Weird...

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, it's fine! Jeez! No need to apologize so much!" The girl chuckled, shaking her head and grabbing a few plums on the way up.

"I mean, I just- I just ran into you!" Rex grabbed a peach.

"It's totally fine," the girl smirked, her eyes displayed assurance, but secretly contained deceit,"I can take a hit,"

Rex smiled at that. Now he knew more girls who could take hits. Great. "Um, what's your name?"

The girl thought on the spot, "Green," she lied.

"I'm Rex!" the boy introduced excitedly, looking around, becoming more comfortable, "Listen, I don't do this for a lot of people, but um- here's my number."

He glanced around for a moment, and pulled out a coupon from his pocket, and borrowing a pen from Green- he wrote down his cell number, and his name, and gave it to Green.

"If you need anything, count on me! I'm, ah," Rex started, about to pull his trump card, "I'm somewhat- kinda- sort of a hero."

Green held the number in her hand, and looked between the scrap of paper and Rex. It was perfect.

He was perfect.

* * *

** 3 days later.**

Morning came, and Rex was up early (as that had become the routine now), to work on a project and eventually make breakfast for everyone. Laurel had moved in the day before, looking fairly worn out and tired (and paler than usual), and had just been sleeping since then.

As he stepped into the kitchen, the phone rang, and he slid on the tile floor, grabbing the phone before the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Rex! Is that you?"

"Is this- Who- Green?! What's wrong?"

"There's something going on- I don't know what it is, but- I didn't know who to call, and- Oh my god, it's so horrible!" Rex heard a scream, and another in the background.

"Just stay calm! I'll be there, I swear!

Where are you?!"

* * *

The team had suited up- cranky, of course, complaining for the lack of breakfast, but ready, nonetheless.

They were too late.

Rex, not even hulked out yet, sprinted towards the scene, his eyes flickering everywhere to search for Green. He panted, running from corner to corner, while the rest of the team searched for survivors in the piles and piles of rubble. This was not going to look good on their resume.

He finally found Green in the midst of ambulances and and police officers, asking her what she had seen- until she ran towards Rex.

It seemed she was the only survivor, of course.

"Rex! Oh my god- It- It was terrible-!" Green sobbed into his chest, faking, of course.

Rex, unsure how to react to actual contact with a girl, awkwardly put a hand on her back, and moved his hand up and down.

"I'm so sorry- the team and I, we tried! And-"

He was cut off by her sobbing loudly.

This was awkward.

The team stood at a distance, with sour expressions, wondering who that girl with Rex was.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the super late update! Um. Yeah... **

**So, as you can see, Green is a new character, introduced in this chapter. Starting in the next chapter, some of the story will be in her point of view. **

**It'll be a doozy. Honestly. **

**Anyway, if you have any predictions, thoughts, complaints, let me know in a review. I practically live off these things.**


	4. the secret

Eventually Rex and Green had walked over to the rest of the confused team, the two latching onto each other as if they were a cliché high school couple, which we all know, is impossible. Not to mention ridiculously out of character for Rex.

"Uh, hey guys, this is my friend. Her name is Green. I met her the other day in the produce section."

Green's face displayed a small, if not barely noticeable smirk, while everyone took in Rex's new… friend.

"Leave it to Rex to pick up a chick at a grocery store." Dwayne muttered under his breath, only to promptly receive an elbow to his ribs from Lauren.

_Green? Seriously? Who would name their kid that?... _Cynthia thought, slightly skeptical, _Oh shit, Delano would. Nevermind._

Laurel just looked on with a blank face at the peculiar looking girl. Is this what it felt like when the team first met Laurel? Well, geez. Laurel wasn't that stand-offish, was she?

"Green? That's a pretty name! I'm Lauren! We're… um," the iron girl started, the frontal plate of her helmet sliding up and revealing her face, and not much else.

"The New Avengers," Cynthia finished, ready to introduce herself, "I'm Cynthia. If you hurt Rex, I won't hesitate to throw in the clink. Or whatever," quickly, she leaned it, shield and all, bringing her voice to a whisper, "I'll kill you." Green's eyes widened, and her gaze went to Cynthia's knuckles, which were clenched tightly around the red, white and blue shield to the point where they matched the white of the shield.

Dwayne soon pitched in, "I'm Dwayne. I'm the oldest – "

"Ahem." Laurel coughed.

"I'm the coolest – "

"Actually, no," Cynthia shook her head.

"Whatever, I'm still – "

"A tool?" Cynthia said, looking at him, and Dwayne went on to pout.

The team, silent, seemed to all mutually agree on that vague fact and kept quiet so Laurel could introduce herself.

"Greetings, I'm Laurel Laufeyson. It is a pleasure to meet you," A smirk (which seemed to always be there for some reason, it was almost unnerving) spread on her face, and a pale hand stuck out for the stranger to shake.

Green stared at Laurel's hand for a split second, then to Laurel herself.

How peculiar.

A girl, who seemed extremely out of place with everyone else, clad in a suit similar to Cynthia's – black for the bottom, and green for the top, put in place with a belt. The belt had a simple style, hanging loosely around her hips with an 'L' inscribed on the buckle. Green boots completed the look, and her dark hair was left to flow.

Green looked up, making accidental eye contact and stared into the girl's emerald eyes for a second before taking her hand.

And that was moment Laurel felt herself sway a little bit, and her mind was off somewhere else for the time being.

* * *

_The man ran up the street – dimly lit by gas lamps on the side of the road, and candles from other camps. Up the street was a small town, which Laurel could only assume was from the past. She had certainly never seen a building with 'Saloon' written so blatantly across the threshold. _

_The man kept running, breathing heavily, holding something in his arms – a person? A woman, maybe? Something red was splattered all over the woman's body. _

_Suddenly, the man turned a corner, taking another way out of the town. A trail to a nearby stream. _

_Somewhere along the way, the woman – which was actually a young girl had become conscious and aware of her kidnapper, but made no move to get out of his grasp. _

_Laurel then realized that the man thought he had killed her – but wasn't so successful, as far as Laurel knew. _

_As the man approached the stream, which flowed rapidly, the girl finally made a move. She punched the man in the chin, and then in the temple. Going for his head was smart. _

_Upon contact, the man dropped the girl, and Laurel got a good look at the girl. _

_Pale skin. _

_Blazing red hair. _

_Cobalt eyes. _

_Green. _

_The girl seemed to be everywhere at once, hitting the man, bombarding him with such strength that couldn't be so finely tuned in a young girl. Green grabbed a fairly large rock, and brought it upon the man's head once he was down, and kept doing so. _

_Laurel was repulsed, and tried pulling herself out of the vision, but couldn't do so – _

_Suddenly, Green started convulsing, her limbs at odd angles, her head tilted a little too far forward. She began to grow taller, more lean, and her teeth began to fall out – along with her hair. Her clothes were replaced with the attire of a man's – and Laurel knew what had happened. _

_Green killed the man. _

_She was the man now. _

_Green was a shapeshifter. An old one, at that._

* * *

Laurel was finally pulled out of the vision when she managed to subconsciously pull her hand away and focus, one hand clutching her head while the heel of her other hand was pressed against her eye socket. There was no un-seeing this. Not today, at least.

She was sure of one thing, though – Green was not who she said she was.

She knew Green was a stupid name…

* * *

Later in the day, when nothing was exactly going on, the team had decided to take a day off. Just to hang out, anyway. They were scheduled to head to a brief the next day, anyway. Dwayne had changed into his lazy clothes, and Laurel had grabbed a book from the assortment they were gifted with.

She had chosen something by Shakespeare, finding that it reminded her of her father. Only a little, though.

While Rex, Lauren, and Cynthia had went out for lunch leaving Dwayne and Laurel alone (by choice, of course).

Dwayne was watching some reality show and Laurel put her book down, staring at Dwayne from across the couch.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that perhaps this 'Green' girl isn't who she says she is?"

"What?" Dwayne paused the show.

"You heard me."

"Well, yeah… Her name can't possibly be Green… Who would name their kid that?"

"No! That's not what I mean," Laurel chuckled, lightly hitting Dwayne's shoulder.

"I'm being completely serious about this, Dwayne. When I shook her hand, I got…a vision, a flashback, perhaps a premonition of some sorts, I'm not sure – Green was in it."

Dwayne was silent, and nodded, urging her to go on.

"In my vision – she… she killed a man," Laurel mumbled, and looked away, hoping to the gods she didn't sound too incompetent, "and then shapeshifted. She shapeshifted into the man she killed."

Dwayne nodded, and blinked. A thoughtful expression, if you asked Laurel.

"See, I may be stupid, but I'm not stupid enough to call a vision from a demigod stupid. Was this when you shook her hand?"

"Yes," Laurel laughed.

"Good. Then there's no reason why I shouldn't believe you."

"I didn't exactly want to tell the rest of the… team… because frankly, I'm not sure they're comfortable with me being here in the first place." Laurel was still getting used to the word 'team'.

"That's funny. You're funny."

* * *

It was late. Music banged from the surrounding speakers in the silly little bar. The people who crowded the place – most of them had moved onto the dance floor.

He sat in the back, on a stool, a small glass containing a clear, carbonated liquid with a lime perched on the rim. Leaning over the glass, he tuned into the atmosphere, easing in on conversations all around. Those retched kids who called themselves the New Avengers, the newest movies, perfume, cats (what?), and the music.

'He' had no name. He was never given one until he gave himself one. Every night. Tonight, his name was… Bernard. Bernard was nice. Dignified.

His true form was a good one – tanned skin (natural, of course – or was it?), platinum blonde hair that seemed to stick out in odd angles (what? He didn't exactly give a shit, he didn't use this form often) , true, natural dark blue eyes (practically navy) seemed to pop. He liked them because they were his. He didn't take them, they were already his – he never needed to shapeshift to get the shade right exactly. Unlike when he took Green's form – those eyes and hair were practically impossible to get right sometimes. Rex hadn't noticed, though. No one had.

A swig of his gin and tonic burned down his throat, and he turned, spying a particularly good looking girl. Blonde, tan, ditzy. Good. She was perfect.

He left his drink and moved to her table, not making eye contact until he had finally sauntered up to her table.

"Hello," Bernard greeted, and the victim greeted him as well, sipping her drink afterwards. Bernard suspected she was already drunk. Possibly hammered.

"I'm Bernard," His voice had taken on his first accent, the one he was born with – cockney English. It was looked down upon back then – but not now. Never now. Apparently accents were big in America. As they were long ago…

In about ten minutes, Bernard had already gotten her out of there and to a nearby alley out back – he barely had to do any work. She was doing it for him – practically assaulting his face with her lips.

Dumb bitch.

Bernard grabbed around the alley for something, anything – to get the job done, of course. His fingers brushed against something sharp. A broken bottle. Good. Perfect. He fished around, getting a good grip on it before pulling the girl's hair, pulling her head back and slapping a hand on her mouth. He dug the broken bottle into her shoulder, and down her back, and then her other shoulder.

Rinse, and repeat.

He continued until her screams died down, and got rid of the body, somehow. He was getting better at it, too. As a shapeshifter, he was born with no fingerprints. That helped a bunch…

Now the great escape.

Bernard convulsed and twitched and twisted until he took Green's form again, running, running, running – he would never stop running until he was safe.

It scared him everytime.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah guys! So! Just a recap -

-Rex has a girlfriend. Kind of.

-Laurel is developing new powers.

-Green is an evil homicidal shapeshifter. SURPRISE!

-Green is also really a guy. SURPRISE! AGAIN!

-Dwayne and Laurel aren't officially together yet, by the way. I ship dat doeeee.

**Predictions, comments, thoughts, complaints - reviews, guys. I live off of them. Until next time my little lemon drops.**


	5. suspicions

Laurel sat straight, eyes closed, arms crossed. Surrounding her were her fellow teammates conversing about something… important, she assumed. If it wasn't important it was something meaningless. An hour or so ago, the team was ordered to show up at one of the briefing rooms at _SHIELD._

Her mind was in a different place, however.

_"You must tell them of your suspicions, dear," her Father said, pacing in front of his daughter. Laurel watched his feet, her Father's helmet adorning her head instead of his, strangely. He didn't mind. _

_"Father, you know I can't! Doing that would ruin my place! I cannot merely declare what I think about Rex's mate!" Laurel replied, and made a few absent gestured with her hands._

_"You realize by doing this, you are doing the exact opposite of what you had longed to do for so long before you decided to leave me?" Loki asked condescendingly, a cold expression appearing on his face, practically matching the likeness of his Jotunn skin. "You understand this abomination is a shape shifter, a dangerous one at that, and you decide to just… keep it to yourself? Have you gone soft?" _

_Laurel shook her head, feeling at odds with herself, and slightly hurt._

_"I'm going to do it. Not now, Father. When the time is near… By then, I should know exactly what to do."_

"What did you say?" Lauren asked, shaking Laurel's shoulder slightly – the other flailed for a split second and stared at Lauren, wide-eyed.

"I said nothing! What do you speak of?!"

Lauren looked around, getting glances and shrugs. Was she crazy, too? Jeez.

"As I was saying," Nick Fury had continued loudly, looking at Laurel and pointing at the projector screen, "Over the past three weeks, a death has occurred. Looking through the crime scene, the police found nothing. Literally nothing. Squat – they've announced cause of death for each and every single one of the victims. They also decided they were high, and they committed suicide under the influence."

Rex raised his hand, speaking immediately – "Mr. Fury, I'm sorry, but we're not detectives, and this isn't CSI – "

Fury nodded, "Yes, not detectives, but merely a bunch of teenagers frolicking around in comical suits and the daughter of a Norse god with magical powers."

The room was silent, and Cynthia snickered, "Well, he kind of got you there."

That was weird, they had all thought, the way she had laughed. Perhaps it was different to actually hear her laugh in the first place, considering she hadn't laughed since _then_.

"Anyways, guys. We have to do this. When we put on those stupid suits, that's the moment we stop what we're doing to help people. Let's take a moment and think here – us? We're the heroes. The people? They're not. The villain?" Cynthia paused, and sighed, "He's going down sooner or later."

A small, barely noticeable smile covered Fury's face, and he continued.

"The culprit needs to be brought down. We need to start with leads, and since the crime scenes produced nothing, we need some suspects."

An awkward silence lasted about fifteen seconds until all the attention was turned to Rex, who blinked and realized what they were implying.

"No, no, no, there is no way – "

"I mean, wasn't she at some crime scene when we met her?" Dwayne asked, as he remembered the day vividly.

"I'm not asking Green to be brought in for questioning or whatever."

Laurel took a breath, inwardly relieved that she didn't have to bring Green up. It didn't matter. Whatever Fury wanted, he was going to get.

* * *

"I have a confession." Green muttered, her eyes looking downwards, not wanting to meet anyone else's.

"What is it this time?" Cynthia sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. Green didn't pick up her head.

"My real name isn't Green. It's… ah, Laurie. Laurie Sherman."

Out of nowhere, Dwayne seemingly screeched, raising his hand and pointing at Laurie. "I knew it! I knew your name wasn't Green!"

I knew it wasn't either, Laurel thought, still and quiet on her side of the table with everyone else. It seemed like Laurie was a loner. Maybe it seemed like that because she was.

"Continuing on," Fury cleared his throat, and glanced at Laurie, "Have heard anything about the murders that have been happening all month? Or frankly, do you know anything?"

Laurie sat for a moment, silent. She bit her lip, looked out of the corner of her eye, everything to procrastinate. Laurel noticed, and took note of the hesitation.

"No, I don't. I don't normally get exposed to that stuff."

Fury nodded, and looked at the rest of the team, with a somewhat thoughtful expression on his stoic face. It seemed getting down to the bottom of this mystery would take a while.

**I apologize for the shortness ;3; I recently started highschool and I've been busy. Once I become more available, I'll work on my stories. Yup. Feel free to bug me when you start getting antsy about the next chapter.**


End file.
